Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines, and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine, as well as the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Consequently, shrewd operators strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and, hence, increase profitability to the operator.
Heretofore, gaming machine design and innovation has focused primarily on attraction devices, lighting, payout mechanisms, networking, and predominantly on game play, such as base game characteristics and enhancements, bonus rounds, and progressive-type game play. Gaming chairs have received less attention, with such attention being generally limited to improving player comfort and convenience. Even less attention has been paid to automating chair positioning and improving other tactile features.
While player comfort has been addressed to some extent, typically, it has been isolated to chair ergonomics and the incorporation of adjustable features (e.g. pivotable arm rests, stowable cup holders, etc.). For instance, players typically cannot sit back in the gaming chair and relax in comfort because the game play buttons are located on the gaming machine requiring most users to lean forward. Materials used to promote comfort for individuals maintaining a prone, seated position for extended periods of time have been incorporated to alleviate discomfort and create an environment that enhances the gaming experience.
Convenience features also enhance the enjoyment realized by gaming patrons. For example, stationary footrests, adjustable headrests, and adjustable-height seat cushions allow for players of different sizes and preferences to use and enjoy the same gaming chair. In addition, chair-mounted gaming buttons eliminate the need for players to reach for standard input devices on the cabinet, making the player's gaming experience more comfortable and convenient, and thus more enjoyable.
As the complexity and capacity of microcomputer programs continue to grow, the graphics and audio of wagering games have become more realistic and intense. As a result, different accessories have been provided to enhance the player's audio and visual experiences. Surround-sound speaker systems and high-definition wide-screen displays are just some of the accessories that are available on modern gaming machines to enhance the graphic and acoustic output of wagering games and, thus, increase player enjoyment.
Another recent enhancement for wagering game chairs is automation of the seat of the gaming chair in response to events that occur in the wagering game, so as to simulate such events. Gaming chairs have also been designed with hardware, such as different haptic technologies, for creating game or player initiated tactile sensations. Additional improvements to gaming chair features can add to the value and excitement of the gaming environment.
When using an automated gaming chair, many players do not sit in an ideal or expected manner. For example, some players will sit with their feet raised and resting on the game console or draped over one of the arm rests. Some players may sit at the forward edge of the chair seat away from the backrest. Some players may even sit on their knees with their legs on the chair seat. In addition, it is very common for non-players to sit on or stand next to the gaming chair during game play. In some of these scenarios, the abrupt motion of the chair may be undesirable, uncomfortable, and/or potentially hazardous. Current chair designs are not provided with the requisite hardware to address these issues. Although some current chair designs incorporate a single pressure sensor into the chair seat, these sensors are generally limited to identifying the presence or absence of a player and provide no other information. There is therefore a need for gaming chair designs that address the foregoing problems.